


believe

by deobibub



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Rape but not really, chanhee is prince, friends like to bully each other, just kisses, love at first sight type, sunnew, sunwoo is just a jeweler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deobibub/pseuds/deobibub
Summary: chanhee just wanted to find a certain someone. just from being curious, he ended up in love.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever au! i had fun writing this, i hope it doesn't disappoint, i'm not the greatest writer though, you will see. i figured it should be sunnew because deobis should be fed well. yes, the boyz are my ult group. anyway enjoy!

Chanhee was getting ready for a dinner with his family with the help of his best friend Changmin. All of a sudden, Chanhee says, 

“I wonder who makes all of my jewelery.”

“If I knew who the person was, I would tell you but unfortunately I don’t.” 

Chanhee knows there is a shop in the town that makes his jewelery but he has no idea where it is. Jewelery was the one thing that helped Chanhee look his best. 

“I would just like to thank them for helping me feel good about myself.” As a prince, you would you think you have all the confidence in the world. But that’s not how Chanhee, he has insecurities because he never really met up with the “standards” his parents, the King and Queen, set onto him. See, not only was Chanhee the prince, he was the only child the King and Queen had. They expected him to look beyond handsome so that princes or princesses from other kingdoms could be fall in love with him so he can get married and expand their kingdom. Unfortunately for Chanhee, he would occasionally hear harsh words from them such as, “you will never do anything good for us unless you actually look decent” or “no one would ever fall in love with you.” 

Because of those words he dealt with, he was very grateful for Changmin, his assistant who later became his best friend and only friend in the castle. Luckily, his parents trusted Changmin with Chanhee.

“I’m sure we can go walk around town to find this person,” said Changmin, “from what I know, there are only two jewelers in the closest town.” Since Chanhee wasn’t quite familiar with the town, he was delighted to hear this news from Changmin since he of course, was more familiar with the town. 

“We can go tomorrow, hopefully it isn’t a problem with my parents. They always say yes as long as you’re involved.” Though he would receive harsh words from his parents, he was grateful that they trusted him with visiting the closest town. The town never had any crimes going on, it was very peaceful and everyone respected the royal family so the townspeople knew what the limits were. Also, you would think being able to visit the town with no problem Chanhee would have already found the person he was curious about, but he never came across the shop. 

“Sounds like a plan, you know where to find me tomorrow.” Said Changmin, but before he left, Chanhee ran up to him to give him a goodbye and a thank you.  
Minutes later, Chanhee is at the dinner table with the King and Queen talking about the princes royal birthday party. Chanhee always enjoyed celebrating his birthday because he would have fun with Changmin and because he felt special. He is one month away from turning 21, he was expected to be married at 18 which is why his parents became harsh with him. 3 years have passed and he never found someone to marry, he’s always wondered why. Chanhee was only attracted to guys, his parents knew about it but they still think Chanhee should marry a princess at least to expand their kingdom. But the fact that not one prince or princess fell in his direction, the King and Queen became very harsh on the Prince. 

“So Chanhee,” says his mom, the Queen, ”what color scheme are you thinking of this year for your birthday?” Another thing Chanhee enjoyed about his birthday, he got to give his ideas out, it is his birthday after all. Because he was turning 21, he wanted to go for something simple yet extravagant. “Maybe white and gold? It’s simple but I’ve never worn those colors, plus you and dad look great in them.” 

“Of course dear, anything for you,” the Queen says smiling. His father, the king, goes on to say, “We might have to invite the royal families nearby so that someone can court you, I can’t have you stay single forever son, you have a job to do. You know I am going to pass the throne to you soon and you can’t do it alone.” Chanhee knew his father was right so he just nodded his head in response. 

“Is it okay if I can walk around town tomorrow with Changmin? Since my birthday party was brought up, I want to look at ideas for what I want.” Chanhee was asking with his innocent smile that always worked. His parents look at each other, smile, and nod, “it’s a yes from us, just make sure Changmin is always with you.” Chanhee then runs up to both of his parents and hugs them as a thank you. 

He is very excited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanhee was fixing himself up before he met up with Changmin so they can visit town together. He wore a simple yet very nice outfit even though the town knew who he was. He then headed out the castle and headed towards the garden him and Changmin always met up at. 

“Someones looking extra nice today, you do know we’re just going to town right?” Says Changmin, Chanhee slaps his arm and says, “I know but I just wanted to look extra nice for the person that I want to meet.” 

“What if you fall in love with them? Like love at first sight.” Chanhee then slaps Changmin again in the arm. 

“You know that can’t happen, I have to make my parents happy.” Chanhee did not like the fact that he had to marry another prince or princess, he always thought why can’t he just marry the person he loves even if they’re just part of town. 

They stay silent when Chanhee says, “shall we go?” Changmin nods his head and pulls his arm as they make their way to town. 

As mentioned already, the town was a peaceful town, everyone knew who the prince was. Every time the prince came close to the townspeople, they would take few steps away as a sign of respect for the prince. They also always made sure they bowed to him and he would always do the same. Chanhee loved the town, especially the people, that lived near the castle. 

Even though his main goal was to find this person, he also took his party into consideration.

Before going out searching for the jeweler, they stopped by Chanhee’s favorite bakery. “Your Highness,” says the owner of the bakery, Kevin with a smile. The prince met the baker through Changmin, Kevin was one of the 3 friends Chanhee had. For the past 5 birthdays, his cake was always made by Kevin. 

Chanhee rolls his eyes and says, “oh c'mon Kevin, how many times do I have to tell you, don’t call me that.”

“I know, I just like messing with you, but you know I still gotta call you that when your parents are around, can’t have them see I’m disrespecting their son.” 

“Yes, I know,” says Chanhee, “I have a favor to ask from you.” 

“If it’s about your birthday, I already have it all planned out, you just gotta tell me the color scheme.” Says the baker with a wink and it makes Chanhee happy knowing his friends remember.

“Thanks, me and Changmin will also have slices of our usual cake right now.” 

“Coming right up your Highness.” 

“Call me that one more time and I will go over and slap you.” After hearing those words, everyone laughs. 

“Here you go guys, anything else?” Asks Kevin while he hands his friends their slices. 

“Actually yes, since yesterday Chanhee has been dying to meet the person who makes his jewelry, do you have any idea on who it might be?” Asks Changmin. 

Kevin thinks for a good minute then says, “I do! His name is Sunwoo, his shop is just 2 doors down, I recently just became his friend. We were literally talking about what colors you wanted for your birthday this year.”

That left Chanhee with the biggest smile in the world. 

“Thanks Kevin! Also the color scheme would be white and gold,” says the prince, “see you next time! Remember you and Jacob are invited, tell him I said hi!” 

“Anytime, and I’ll make sure to tell him.” Says Kevin as the prince and Changmin leave the bakery. 

Chanhee is definitely excited to meet this Sunwoo guy.


	3. Chapter 3

“This seems to be it,” says Changmin holding the door for the prince to walk in first. 

The sound of a bell seems to have alert the worker inside the shop, as a handsome guy walks out to see who has entered. 

“Your Highness, it is very surprising to see you here.” Says the guy while he bows. 

“I’m surprised I’ve never seen this shop even though you are the ones that make my jewelery,” says the prince while looking around. 

“Well not exactly us, it’s Sunwoo who makes your jewelery specifically, I’m Juyeon.” He says with a smile. 

“Well Juyeon, it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, is Sunwoo here? I would like to speak with him.” Asks the prince in a nice way. 

“He is here actually, I’ll go get him for you.” Juyeon bows and smiles while he goes to get the man Chanhee has been dying to meet. 

“Are you excited?” asks Changmin, “it sure does seem like it, maybe we can become friends with them.” Chanhee looks at him smiling and says, “yeah it sure would be cool to be friends with these guys, Juyeon was cute.” As they are waiting, they look around the shop to look at pieces that might catch the princes attention.   
\--  
“Hey Sunwoo, the prince wants to speak with you,” those words coming from Juyeon make Sunwoo spit out the water he was drinking. 

“I’m sorry what? Did you say the prince?”

“Yeah, I’m not kidding, he is in the shop as we speak.” 

“Okay, you’re coming with me cause I might faint or something.” After hearing those words, Juyeon lets out a little laugh which causes Sunwoo to slap his arm. 

The closer Sunwoo gets to his first ever encounter with the prince, his heart rate goes up more and more. Yeah he makes jewelery for the royal family but he never met them so knowing the prince wants to meet him just leaves him baffled. Sunwoo is just relieved he knows what the prince looks like because if he saw that beautiful face for the first time today, he definitely would have died.  
\--  
“Your Highness,” those words catch Chanhee’s and Changmin’s attention and he turns around to see Juyeon and a man behind him, ‘it must be Sunwoo,’ he thinks to himself. 

When Juyeon steps to the side, Chanhee is face to face with the most beautiful man he has probably ever seen in his entire life. 

“You must be Sunwoo, the guy that makes my jewelery.” Says Chanhee with a smile  
\--  
Sunwoo can’t believe it, he is standing in front of The Prince. What catches him even more off guard is the fact that he knows his name. 

“Your Highness,” Sunwoo says while taking a bow for at least 10 seconds, “it is such an honor to finally have a word with you, what brings you here?” 

“Well,” Sunwoo makes sure he pays extra attention to what the prince has to say, “I just wanted to meet the person that makes my jewelery, I certainly did not expect it to be such a handsome man like you.” Those words make Sunwoo blush which causes him to feel embarrassed. 

“Ah yes that would be me,” he says nervously. 

Chanhee then proceeds to say, “I want to thank you for helping me boost my confidence, I feel so much better every time I look at myself with the jewelery on, it’s ridiculous how your pieces make a difference on my appearance.”

Sunwoo seriously does not know what to say, he can’t believe the prince came to personally thank him for the pieces he made. 

“I would certainly think with a face like yours, your Highness, you would feel confident with or without jewelery, but I appreciate your kind words.” Sunwoo says while looking at Juyeon who seems to be laughing.   
\--   
Even though he just met the man he was curious about, Chanhee already wants to be more than just friends with Sunwoo. 

No prince or princess can’t seem to compete with the jeweler. He is just so beautiful in Chanhee’s eyes but he knows his parents would not be happy if he ended up with Sunwoo. 

“How about we become friends?” Chanhee asks Sunwoo. The reaction he gets from the jeweler just makes Chanhee want to die of laughter. Sunwoo has cheeks that are just as red as his hair. 

“Surely I am not worthy of becoming friends with you? How do you even know my name?” 

“I am friends with Kevin who told me about you, I would also like to become friends with you Juyeon.” Those words leave the both of them now in shock. 

“So what do you say Sunwoo?” now comes in Changmin with the question knowing that Chanhee wants to hear a yes coming from Sunwoo. 

“We certainly do not want to get in trouble for being friends with the royal prince himself.” 

“Oh trust me you won’t if anything the prince wants to make new friends and the King and Queen approve of it as long as they are good people and mean no harm to him,” says Changmin. 

“Well then it would be an absolute honor your Highness,” Juyeon says while bowing which makes Sunwoo bow as well. 

“Sounds great then! Do expect me to visit you more, maybe we can walk around town together!” Says the prince all happy as he runs up to hug the two jewelers. That right there catches them off guard. 

“Hey I’m your best friend and you never hug me, what’s this all about?” Asks Changmin while he has his pout face. That causes everyone to laugh. 

“Well we are going to head back to the castle, Sunwoo I do have a favor to ask from you.” Says Chanhee

“And what might that be your Highness?” 

“I’m turning 21 next month, my color scheme is white and gold. I want you to make the most unique pieces that no one has ever seen. I have to look my best of course.”

“Yes, you got it do not worry.” 

“And another favor, since we are now friends, you must call me Chanhee. I don’t like hearing such formal language when it’s unnecessary. We must go now, we will stop by sometime soon. If you guys have more friends, do bring them. I want to make as much friends so I can invite them to my birthday party!”

“Of course your Highness, we shall see you soon!”   
\--  
“Sunwoo, are you okay?”

“Juyeon, I think I might have fallen in love with the prince…”  
\--  
“Chanhee? What’s going on?” 

“Changmin, I think I might have fallen in love with Sunwoo…”


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a few hours since Chanhee met Sunwoo and he just can’t seem to get that man out of his mind. 

Chanhee has never been in love, so it hurts knowing that he has been feeling things for the jeweler that he can’t be with. 

He has to accept the fact that they have to stay as friends.   
\--  
Sunwoo has never been in a relationship, he was always patient to find the right person. 

He knew he could never end up with the prince so why would Sunwoo feel this way towards him?

Juyeon and his boyfriend, Hyunjae, have always tried to help Sunwoo find his special someone but Sunwoo would reject each person.   
\--  
“Hey Chanhee,” says Changmin as he approaches the prince, “you wanna talk about what’s going on?”

“It’s unfair,” Chanhee says as he almost starts to cry, “why can’t I just marry Sunwoo? I don’t want to marry another prince or princess.” 

“Chanhee, you just met him. How are you so sure he’s the one for you?”

“Don’t you see him? He’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever met and he seems like such a great guy.” 

“Well yeah but I think you should spend more time with him to see if you’re sure you’re ‘in love’ with him.”

“I guess you’re right, but just know I’m not gonna stop talking about him.”  
\--  
Sunwoo was organizing the jewels he had just received from Juyeon. All of a sudden, he blurs out,

“I wanna see him again.” 

“See who?” 

“The prince.”

“Are you sure you’re in love with him? You just had your first encounter with him.” 

“I know I shouldn’t be in love with him,” says Sunwoo, “but he’s so beautiful and he is super sweet, it’s impossible not to fall in love with him.”

“If Hyunjae heard me say I was in love with the prince, I would definitely receive a slap but you are right.” 

“How long did it take for you to fall in love with Hyunjae?”

“Well, it did take a while. We started off as just friends because of Younghoon, but the more I got to see him, the more I was captivated by him. I’d say I confessed to him after knowing each other for a year. And here we are happily together for 2 years.” Juyeon says as he’s finishing a piece to put on display. 

“That’s a long time, I don’t think I can wait that long to tell Chanhee I love him.” 

“Are you really that confident to tell the prince you love him?”

“Surprisingly, I am but I already know he is going to reject me so it’s not really a problem.” 

“Well, you were too busy not looking at the princes eyes but it sure did seem like he was attracted to you.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, it almost looked like he had heart eyes for you.”  
\--  
“Mom, Dad? I made new friends today, is it okay if I can go see them tomorrow?” 

“Do you mind telling us who these friends are?”

“The jeweler that makes our jewelery, I’ve always wanted to meet him but I never came across him. His name is Sunwoo, he owns the shop with his friend, Juyeon.”   
“Oh well then of course you can!” Says the Queen with a smile. 

“Just make sure you don’t fall in love with either of them, you know you must marry to royalty. And make sure Changmin is with you at all times” Says the KIng with a very serious face. 

“Yes I know, I promise I won’t disappoint again. Good night” 

Chanhee smiles and bows at his parents but once he turns his back against them, he frowns. 

He’s forever grateful his parents trust him. 

But he wants Sunwoo and Sunwoo only.


	5. Chapter 5

Chanhee told Changmin last minute that they were going to see Sunwoo again. Changmin did not have a problem with it. 

“Are you going to ask him if he wants to spend time with you?” 

“If I build up the courage to then I will.” 

It’s obvious Chanhee has never asked someone that isn’t Changmin to spend time with him. But the difference is that Changmin is his best friend, Sunwoo is who Chanhee is in love with. 

Once they arrive at the shop, Chanhee is nervous to see the beautiful man again. He takes a deep breath before Changmin opens the door for him. 

As he steps in he sees someone that isn’t Juyeon or Sunwoo. He was scared maybe he was in the wrong building but there are the same pieces he saw the day before. 

The unfamiliar face turns around and sees the prince. 

“Ah your Highness! I’m sorry, I certainly did not expect to see you here.” He says as he bows. 

“It is certainly a pleasure to meet you!” says Chanhee, “who do I have the honor of speaking to?” 

“The honor is definitely mine your Highness, my name is Hyunjae.” 

“Well Hyunjae, I would like to know if either Juyeon or Sunwoo are here.” 

“Both of them are actually here! I will go get them for you right now.” He says with a smile and bows. 

Chanhee and Changmin were patiently waiting, little did Chanhee know Changmin was ready to tease the prince. 

“Your Highness?” Says Juyeon as he was the first to step into the room. 

“Juyeon, it is definitely nice to see you again. Your friend is very nice.” 

“He is actually my boyfriend but it is good to know he’s being nice for once.” Hyunjae slaps Juyeon in the arm which causes Chanhee to giggle. 

“So he is the lucky man to date a handsome guy like you?” Chanhee says and he sees Juyeon’s face turn red. 

“He isn’t handsome at all,” says Hyunjae jokingly, “but we’ve been happily together for 2 years.” 

“Ah how cute.” Says Chanhee hoping he can have someone, specifically Sunwoo, to say those kinds of words. 

Then comes out Sunwoo, who Chanhee thinks became even more handsome than yesterday. ‘He certainly is breathtaking’ he thinks to himself.   
\--  
Sunwoo was once again surprised to see the prince again. He swore he hasn’t seen someone as beautiful as the prince. 

“Your Highness,” he says as he bows, “what brings you here again?” 

“I told you yesterday Sunwoo, call me Chanhee.” 

“I’m sorry it’s going to take a while for that to happen because you are the Prince after all.” 

“I am aware but we are friends from now on, remember that.” 

“... okay.” Says Sunwoo, why is he even more nervous? 

There was a moment of silence before Changmin spoke up, “we are here because Chanhee has something to ask, right?” 

Chanhee was daydreaming but then snapped out of it. “Huh? Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something Sunwoo.” 

“And what that might be your Highness?” Chanhee stares at him with an eyebrow raised. “Oh I’m sorry… Chanhee…” 

“Well umm” said the prince all nervous, “I was wondering if you like to spend some time together right now?” Chanhee said with his face turning red, he couldn’t believe he had asked someone out for the first time. 

Sunwoo was surprised. Did The Prince just ask him to spend time together? 

“Well Sunwoo you’re one lucky guy, even with Hyunjae here. If the prince had asked me I would’ve left you guys here in a flash.” He can see Hyunjae give him a death stare as he said those words. 

“If it isn’t a problem with you, Juyeon, then I guess I will.” 

“Of course it isn’t a problem, I have Hyunjae here. So go enjoy your time with your future husband.” Juyeon says with a wink. 

“LEE JUYEON!” Yells Sunwoo which causes the couple to laugh. Sunwoo looks at Chanhee and he’s… blushing?

“Sounds great!” Changmin says, while he grabs Sunwoo by the arm. “Don’t worry Juyeon we will bring him back in one piece.” 

“I would prefer you not bring him back at all.” Juyeon says as a joke which causes Sunwoo to look at him with a death stare. 

“Enjoy your time guys!” The couple says while Hyunjae gives Juyeon a kiss which causes Sunwoo to gag. 

‘I’ll try not to have a heart attack’ thinks Sunwoo to himself. 

Both Chanhee and Sunwoo are excited to spend time together.


	6. Chapter 6

“So where are we headed?” asks the jeweler. 

“Well you definitely know the town more than I do. What’s nice around here?” 

“How hungry are you guys?” 

“Very.” says Chanhee and Changmin at the same time which causes Sunwoo to laugh. ‘Oh my god his laugh is so cute’ thinks Chanhee. 

“Well, my friend Younghoon owns a restaurant we can head there. His food is the best.” Chanhee thinks it’s a great idea. 

“Sounds good then, more friends!” says Changmin while clapping. 

They make their way to the restaurant and Sunwoo puts his arm around Chanhee which causes the prince to look at him. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry your Highness.” Sunwoo says which causes Chanhee to feel bad for him. 

“It’s okay do not worry, I was just surprised.” he says nervously. 

“Is it okay if I can have my arm around you?” 

“Just try not to hurt him,” Changmin says while he turns around to look at the two. 

“Well, here it is. Prepare to be amazed.” Sunwoo says with a smile while he opens the door for the prince and his friend. 

As soon has Chanhee steps in the restaurant, everyone gets up to greet the prince while they give a face of confusion as to why he’s with Sunwoo. 

A tall man runs up to them, which sort of scares Chanhee but he thinks it’s Sunwoo’s friend so he is relaxed. 

“Your Highness!” he says, “I’m surprised to see you here with Sunwoo.” 

“Shut up or else I’ll slap you. Your Highness this is my friend Younghoon.”

“A pleasure to meet you Younghoon!” 

“The pleasure is all mine, your Highness, follow me so I can get you our very special area for seating.” 

Chanhee smiles and nods while walking with Changmin whose face seems to be red. 

“What’s up with you?” Chanhee asks. 

“His friend is very cute. Should I go for it?” 

“If he rejects you, I’m not gonna be your shoulder to cry on.” 

“Hey why are you nice to Sunwoo and not me? Is it because he’s your crush?” 

Chanhee slaps him and they both laugh. 

“Shush, he can’t know!” 

While they were having their conversation, Sunwoo and Younghoon were also having their own.   
\--   
“So are you going to explain how you’re with The Prince right now?” Asks Younghoon.

“Shut up dude,” Sunwoo takes a second then says, “he came to the shop the yesterday and wanted to thank me for the pieces I made for him because they helped him feel good about himself.” 

“You would think with a face like that, you’d have all the confidence in the world” 

“That’s what I thought too, I wonder what made him lose confidence, he is the prince after all.” 

“So are you guys friends now?” 

“I guess we are now, he was the one that said he wanted to be friends along with the other guy that’s with us.” 

“His friend is cute, I’ll admit that. You can have the prince.” 

“Younghoon you know having the prince as my boyfriend is impossible, I could be in a lot of trouble for that. So I’m just going to admire him without him knowing I have a huge crush on him.” 

“Oh my god you have a crush on the prince?!” 

“Can you shut up please, he cannot know!” Sunwoo looks back to see the prince and his friend having their own conversation which leaves Sunwoo relieved.   
Younghoon leads them onto a balcony that has the beach and the castle as a view. 

“Wow Younghoon this is super nice, I wish I had the money to afford this.” 

“You literally make jewelery for the royal family, I would think you have the money.” 

“Well yeah but see the thing is I need a roof over my head and food in my stomach so yeah I definitely cannot pay for this.” 

As Sunwoo wraps up his words he can hear Chanhee behind them. 

“Wow this is a better view than what I see when I have dinner with my parents.” That causes them to let out a little laugh.

“Here you are your Highness,” Younghoon pulls the chair so Chanhee can sit down, “I will be right back to serve you.” 

“Why don’t you join us?” Asks Changmin, “I’m sure making a new friend won’t be trouble.” 

‘Since when was Changmin this brave?’ Chanhee thinks to himself. 

“Uhh, I will have to see how my restaurant is doing. If we aren’t busy then maybe I will.” Younghoon says which leaves Changmin with a smile. 

“Sunwoo, does your friend like guys?” Sunwoo nods, “perfect, cause he’s really cute.”

“Yeah a lot of people want Younghoon to court them but he has never found the right guy.” 

A few minutes later Younghoon returns, “well we aren’t busy but if it is okay with the Prince, I would be delighted to eat with you guys.” 

“Of course it’s not a problem, I would like to meet new people.” Says Chanhee with such a big smile. 

He doesn’t notice but Sunwoo, who’s sitting across from him, looks at him with heart eyes. 

They spend their time eating well. They get to know each other. Chanhee has learned a lot about Sunwoo. He is a Since Sunwoo was 10, he has been making jewelery for the royal family. How come Chanhee has never seen him? Unfortunately, Sunwoo’s parents passed away 3 years ago so he has been running his business by himself until he met Juyeon and Younghoon. Chanhee was happy that he got to meet these amazing people. 

“So Chanhee, do you have to head back to the castle or can we spend more time together?” 

“I can still spend time with you, my parents have no problem with it.” 

“I’m surprised you have such freedom as the Prince.”

Chanhee giggles, “well my parents know this town means no trouble and I have Changmin with me so they trust me.” 

“Well that’s good, have you ever been to the beach?” 

“No I haven’t…” 

“Well I know where we’re headed to, Younghoon why don’t you join us?” 

“I wish I could but I gotta take care of the restaurant, have fun though!” 

“Thank you for everything Younghoon, see you soon!” 

“It was an honor seeing you your Highness.” Younghoon bows as he walks out the room. 

The others do the same and Chanhee is even more excited.


	7. Chapter 7

As they make their way to be beach, Chanhee is thinking about everything Sunwoo has told him back at the restaurant. Chanhee for sure has developed feelings for Sunwoo, he is such an amazing person overall. 

He was excited to visit the beach for the first time, even with his freedom, he felt scared about visiting the beach so he’s glad he has Sunwoo and Changmin with him. The sun was minutes away from setting so there weren’t that many people there. Coincidentally, they run into Juyeon and Hyunjae who are in their own little world. 

“Hey guys!” Sunwoo says which catches the couples attention. 

“Hey, what brings you guys here?” 

“Well the prince has never been here so I figured why not bring him?”

“You will definitely enjoy your time here your Highness.” 

“Oh I know I will, I’m very excited!” 

“We can teach you how to swim!” 

“I wish but I didn’t bring a change of clothes.” 

Sunwoo walks up to the prince, “cmon, let’s get our feet in the water.” He has his hand held out so the prince can hold it and he gladly accepts. 

Chanhee has this feeling that holding Sunwoo’s hand is... right? Yeah he’s held Chagmin’s hand but it doesn’t feel the same when he holds Sunwoo’s. ‘He sure does have soft hands, why is it we though?’ He thinks to himself. 

“Are you ready?” Asks Sunwoo, Chanhee responds with a nod as they reach the water.

“Why is the water so cold?” Sunwoo looks at the prince who says that while running away. The biggest smile could be seen on Sunwoo’s face. ‘Wow he’s so cute’ he thinks to himself.

“Oh cmon your Highness, just a few minutes, it isn’t that bad!” 

“Okay fine, but if I get sick, we are not longer friends.” The two start laughing. 

Chanhee reaches for the others hand and he feels safe. He really wants to hug the other. Being bold is something Chanhee isn’t known for, but when he let’s go of Sunwoo’s hand and starts to hug him, he couldn’t believe what he was doing. 

“Is it okay for me to hug you?” He asks. 

“Of course,” Sunwoo is relieved that the prince can’t see his face turning bright red. ‘Oh my god The Prince is hugging me.’ 

Chanhee really wishes he could be like this with Sunwoo forever. But he knows he can’t do that for the sake of the Kingdom. It almost leaves Chanhee wanting to cry but he just enjoys the moment and smiles. 

There they are, holding onto each other as the water reaches their feet. Sometimes water splashing on both of them which makes them laugh.

They stay hugging for a few more minutes when Changmin comes from behind, “hey I don’t mean to ruin the moment you guys are having but we gotta head back Chanhee, I don’t want your parents worrying.”

They break apart from the hug which leaves a frown on both of their faces. 

“We should do something like this again, I really enjoyed it.” Says Chanhee. 

“Yeah… we should. Have a good night your Highness,” he says while bowing. 

“That’s Chanhee for you sir, remember we are friends.” 

“Oh right, sorry.” 

Chanhee and Changmin walk away while Sunwoo stares at them, he doesn’t notice the couple come up from behind. 

“You miss your boyfriend already?” Asks Hyunjae. 

“He isn’t my boyfriend as much as I would like him too, it’s impossible.” 

The 3 walk back together to town. 

‘I need to get over him.’  
\--  
“Changmin?” 

“Yeah?” 

“How does one lose feelings?”


	8. Chapter 8

It’s been a week since they last saw each other and it hurts Chanhee. He wants to see Sunwoo but he can’t because of his feelings. He forgets that he has to see him since the King and Queen are aware of their friendship, his mom insisted he goes to talk to the jeweler about the pieces he wants to wear for his party. 

So Chanhee is standing in front of the shop, he is super nervous. What if Sunwoo was mad for not visiting this past week?

“Hey it will be okay, you guys are just going to talk about what you want for pieces.”

“Yeah that’s true, I’m just nervous because it’s been a week since I saw that beautiful face of his. Wait I didn’t mean to say that, I’m hopeless.” Says Chanhee as he sighs.

As soon as they step into the shop, they see Juyeon and Hyunjae kissing. 

“Umm, I don’t mean to be rude but can’t you guys get a room?” Changmin says which makes Chanhee laugh. 

“Oh… that’s his fault, he said no one was here so he went for it.” That causes Hyunjae to slap Juyeon in the arm. “Wow this is embarrassing. Your Highness, how can we help you today?” As they both take a bow. 

“Well first of all I need to try and get what I just saw out of my head.” He says nervously, he knows he has to talk to Sunwoo but he just can’t seem to get the words out of his mouth so he looks at Changmin. 

“Chanhee needs to talk to Sunwoo about his pieces that he wants for his birthday party. Is he here?” 

“I thought it was a surprise for the prince to not know what Sunwoo makes.” 

“Yeah but my mom knows I’m friends with you guys now so she insisted I come to talk to him.” 

“Woah, the Queen knows we exist? How did we get so lucky?” 

“If it wasn’t for Chanhee being curious about Sunwoo then this wouldn’t have been happening.” 

They all stand there in silence until Juyeon speaks up. 

“I’ll go get Sunwoo for you, he’s finishing up pieces for the King.”

“My party isn’t until another 3 weeks though.” 

“Yeah we know but Sunwoo just likes to make the pieces as early as possible in case the King or Queen don’t seem satisfied with what he has created. But he has never failed once.”

“Oh wow, I did not know that.” Chanhee is surprised. His parents always try to look their absolute best even with the smallest details. So to know Sunwoo has never failed them leaves him surprised. 

“Anyway I’ll be right back, give me a second.” 

“Thanks Juyeon,” Chanhee smiles.  
\--   
“The Prince is back, he wants to speak to you.” 

“Oh wow, I would think after hugging him last week, he wouldn’t want to see me again.” 

“He doesn’t seem that cold, now hurry up before we waste his time.” 

They both walk out of Sunwoo’s separate room where he spends most of his days making pieces for the royal family.

“Your Highness,” he says, “what brings you here again?” Sunwoo honestly forgot how beautiful the prince was so to see him again leaves him breathless. 

“Well, this may sound surprising but my mom insisted I talk to you about what I want to wear for my birthday.”

“Oh, I see. Well that is fine, you are more than welcome, we would just have to sit in a separate room so I can write your ideas down. Follow me, Juyeon take care of the shop and Hyunjae don’t be kissing him. I heard what happened earlier.” 

“IT WASN’T ME.”


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been another week since the prince saw Sunwoo and he is once again, sad. 

Everyday, he had long conversations with Changmin talking about his feelings. Changmin hated to tell him straight up that he was in love with Sunwoo. Chanhee never denied any of Changmin’s words but he always thought about his parents’ words. 

“What if your parents bring him up at dinner again?” 

“I’ll just answer naturally, but I highly doubt it’ll happen.”

“Alright if you wanna talk after dinner, you know where to find me.” 

“Yes Changmin, thank you so much.” Chanhee says with a smile and goes to hug his best friend. 

“Finally I got my hug!” That leaves the both of them laughing.   
\--  
“Son?” 

“Yes father?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine,” no he wasn’t he was too busy thinking about Sunwoo and how much he misses him, “I was just in another planet, I’m sorry.” 

The Queen then speaks up, “how would you feel about us meeting your friends? How many are there, 6 correct?” 

It took a minute for the prince to think about his friends: Sunwoo, Juyeon, Hyunjae, Younghoon ‘I think that’s his name’… who were the other 2? Oh right Kevin and Jacob, ‘wow I haven’t seen them a very long time.’

“Yes it would be 6, why would you want to meet them? They mean nothing to the kingdom, they’re just regular people according to you guys.” 

“We are aware,” says the King, “but because we have spoken to Changmin about who you’ve been seeing, we want to see if we can really trust them. Plus Sunwoo, I believe that is his name, he makes our jewelery, we want to thank him for all his hard work.” 

Oh Chanhee is definitely gonna be having a word with Changmin after this. 

“I will go with Changmin tomorrow to invite them all for dinner Friday, does that sound okay?” 

“Yes that’s perfectly fine,” the Queen says with a smile. 

“Alright, I shall go talk to Changmin about tomorrow.” Chanhee bows to his parents as he excuses himself to go talk to his best friend.   
\--  
Changmin is sitting by the garden when all of a sudden he gets smacked in the back of his head. 

“Hey!” 

“Why did you tell my parents about who I met? They want to meet them too.”

“If it wasn’t obvious enough, your parents are the King and Queen, I may be your best friend but I cannot lie to them about such thing.” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine, it still kind of hurts. So we go invite them tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, we’re just going to invite them, if I try to make any sort of last minute plans you pull me away. Is that clear?” 

“Yes your Highness.” That cause Changmin to receive another slap. 

“You’re annoying, anyway good night Changmin.” 

“Good night Chanhee.”


	10. Chapter 10

Because he hasn’t seen Kevin and Jacob in the longest time, he decides to go invite them first. 

“Chanhee!” Oh how he missed hearing that voice. 

“Jacob! How have you been? It’s been forever!” 

“I’m doing just fine, how are you?” 

“I’m doing okay.” 

“He’s in love with the jeweler.” 

“Can you be quiet for once Changmin?!” 

“Nope.” 

“Oh wow that seems tough, must be hard to hide it from your parents.” 

“It is, but anyway is Kevin here?” 

“Yeah he is, he finished up the design for your cake so we are going to starting it soon! I’ll go get him.” 

“Honestly, I forgot how much of a cute couple those two are.” 

“Yeah same, it must be nice.” 

They stay silent until Kevin walks out. 

“Chanhee!” 

The Prince runs up to him, “Kevin! I missed you, sorry for not visiting.”

“Ah no it’s perfectly fine, we’ve been pretty busy ever since people somehow found out we are the ones that make your cake.” 

“Oh really? That sounds like good business.” 

“Yeah, we honestly couldn’t be luckier.” 

“Anyway, I have something to ask you. Someone that goes by the name of Ji Changmin told my parents I have friends so they want to meet you guys tomorrow. You are invited to a special dinner with the royal family!” 

“Are you kidding me right now? A dinner with the King and Queen?” 

“Of course we’ll go, this is an opportunity I cannot miss out on!”

“Sounds good then, you’re lucky the castle isn’t that far from here. Don’t worry my parents are supportive of same sex couples. Dress the nicest you can. We’ll see you   
guys tomorrow at 6.” 

“Okay, we’ll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Changmin!” 

The two walk out the bakery. Leaving Jacob still in shock. 

“Babe, we’re meeting the King and Queen tomorrow.” Says Kevin jumping.

“Yeah, this is crazy. What are we going to wear?” 

“We just gotta look our best but because my boyfriend is the most beautiful person I know, it should be very easy for him.” 

“I hate you.” Jacob says before kissing the other.  
\--  
Sunwoo, Younghoon, Juyeon, and Hyunjae are together at the shop talking about Sunwoo and his feelings. 

“Honestly, I would just tell him the truth. You’ve already accepted the fact that you can’t court him because he is The Prince. You guys are friends after all, it can’t be awkward when you tell him.” 

“Hey you’re the one in love with his best friend, easy for you to say.” 

“Hey man I’m not in love with him, I just think he’s cute.” 

As soon as Younghoon finishes his sentence, the bells on the door ring which means someone has entered. 

As the 4 turn around, they see it’s the prince so they all bow and say ‘hello your Highness’ coincidentally at the same time. 

Before Chanhee says something, he looks at Changmin whose face is all red. And he remembers Changmin called Younghoon cute. He knows to tease his best friend.   
Maybe he can help him get courted by the taller man. 

“Hello, how are you guys today?” 

“We are all good, how are you doing today your Highness?” 

“Please, call me Chanhee. We’re friends remember?” 

“Ah you’re right I’m sorry but it just doesn’t seem right to call you by your real name.” 

“It’s okay I understand. Anyway I came to ask all of you guys something.” 

“And what might that be?” Asks Hyunjae. 

Chanhee looks at Changmin again before he speaks. “You see my best friend over here told my parents that I have friends and they would like to meet you tomorrow for dinner. So if you’re going to attack anyone, make Changmin your target.” 

The 4 of them look at the prince in shock. They all stayed silent before Sunwoo said something. 

“I’m sorry did you just say your parents, as in the King and Queen, want to meet us?” 

“Yes I believe those words came out of my mouth.” 

“Surely we aren’t worthy of even stepping into the castle.” Says Juyeon. 

“Oh please, if my parents didn’t want to meet you guys, I wouldn’t have even stepped foot out of the castle in the first place. And don’t worry Hyunjae and Juyeon, my parents are supportive of same sex couples so be yourselves.” 

“So what do you guys say?” says Changmin after Chanhee finished his sentence. 

“If they seriously don’t have a problem then we would be delighted to take this offer.” Younghoon says with a smile which leaves Changmin with the biggest smile and he runs up to give the taller a hug. 

After realizing what he just did, he apologizes. “I’m so sorry I can’t seem to control myself.” Changmin is embarrassed, everyone can tell which makes everyone smile.

“It’s okay, you’re cute anyway,” says the taller. Oh Changmin is definitely embarrassed. 

“See you guys tomorrow at 6, you know where the castle is, don’t be late and please look your best.” Says Chanhee as him and Changmin walk out the shop. The 4 stand there in shock still. 

“So Sunwoo…” says Younghoon, “looks like you’re meeting your future father and mother in law tomorrow.” 

“OH MY GOD YOUNGHOON CAN YOU SHUT UP!” 

That leaves the 4 of them laughing now. 

‘What am I gonna do tomorrow?’ Sunwoo asks himself. He can’t back out of this.


	11. Chapter 11

As much as Chanhee was excited to see Sunwoo again, this is not how he wanted to see him. He’s having dinner with Sunwoo in front of his parents. To say he’s nervous is an understatement. He’s lucky to have Changmin calm him down as he’s getting ready but when dinner goes on, Changmin won’t be there as he other jobs to do. 

“You look great Chanhee, a little more nicer than you usually dress for dinner but still. I’m sure Sunwoo will fall in love with you.” 

“Hey, you can’t just say that cause that’s gonna hurt more.” He says as he pouts. He looks at himself in the mirror and he has to agree with Changmin, he does look great, he made sure to wear one piece that has been made by Sunwoo. 

‘I wish he could fall in love with me though.’ 

The two part ways, Chanhee hugs Changmin and is on his way to have dinner with his parents and his friends. He seriously doesn’t think he will survive tonight. 

He thought about how lenient his parents are. Yeah he is the prince, and to let him just roam around town making friends really is a surprise. 

The royal family is waiting at the dinner table for the guests to arrive, ‘hopefully they don’t show up late.’   
\--  
Kevin and Jacob were the first to arrive. They were greeted by one of the guards, Sangyeon. “Please wait until the other guests arrive.” 

The couple looks at each other, “I wonder who the rest could be,” says Kevin. 

There was a few minutes left til 6 and the rest of the guests have yet to show up. 

The couple stayed talking when they heard a scream from afar. 

“DAMN YOU LEE JUYEON!” 

Juyeon runs up to Kevin and Jacob, “help protect me please.” 

“What happened Juyeon?” 

“I might’ve called Chanhee Sunwoo’s future husband so he wants to kill me.” 

“Wait are you guys here to have dinner with Chanhee?” 

“Yeah… we’re not late are we?” 

“No you guys are just in time.” 

“Hey Kevin! Hey Jacob!” 

“Hey Sunwoo, you guys barely made it on time.” 

Sangyeon approaches the once again, “follow me please.” 

The group stays in silence until they reach the dinner table where the royal family is sitting. 

At the same time, they bow as their sign of respect which obviously satisfies the King. 

“Gentlemen, welcome to the castle. It is a pleasure to meet you all.” 

“The pleasure is ours your Highness,” Jacob is the first to say something. 

“And how are you doing my Queen?” Younghoon asks in such a sweet voice. 

“I’m doing very well thank you. Why aren’t you all handsome?” 

‘Especially Sunwoo,’ Chanhee thinks to himself as he’s standing behind his parents. 

“Hello your Highness,” says Sunwoo, “how are you today?”

That catches Chanhee off guard which makes his parents laugh. 

“Me? I’m doing just fine.” 

‘No I’m not, it’s hard to look at you and not be in love.’

“Can we get your names please? We don’t want to be rude.” Says the Queen. 

“Of course your Highness, my name is Hyunjae.” 

“Juyeon, thank you for the invitation.” 

“Younghoon, such an honor.” 

“Kevin, hope I don’t disappoint.” 

“Jacob, it’s still hard to believe I’m even here.” 

“Sunwoo.” Damn maybe he should’ve said something more. 

“Please take a seat, don’t worry any of you can sit next to Chanhee, he won’t bite.” 

Everyone looks at Sunwoo, his face is red but he knows they want him to sit next to Chanhee. He looks at the prince and they smile at each other. 

‘God he’s so beautiful,’ thinks the jeweler. He frowns without others seeing because he knows he can’t have feelings for the prince especially with the King and Queen in front of him.

They all sit in silence, most of them nervous, waiting for the food to be served. Until the King decides to speak up: 

“Are you any of you trying to date my son?” He says it in a very serious tone. 

“Please excuse my husband-”

“I just wanted them to know that it won’t happen.” 

“Yes dear I think they’re aware of that.” 

Chanhee and his friends sit in silence when Kevin decides to speak up, “don’t worry your Highness, I’m already in a happy relationship.” He points at Jacob. 

“Yes your Highness, I’m also in a happy relationship.” Juyeon points at Hyunjae. 

“I have my eyes on someone that isn’t your son.” Younghoon blurs out which cause the friends to stare at him confused. 

“And I have no intention on wanting to date your son, I just want to stay friends.” Says Sunwoo. 

That hurt for the both of them. 

“Well that’s good to hear you’re all happy, apologies for that.”

They all spend the rest of dinner chatting, except for Chanhee. He just wants to kiss Sunwoo.   
\--  
“Well it was nice to get to meet you guys, you are all invited to Chanhee’s party in 2 weeks!” Says the Queen. 

“Thank you your Highness.” They all bow and leave. 

‘Thank god that’s over.’ thinks the prince.


	12. Chapter 12

“Son, can we have a talk?” 

“Of course father, give me a second.” 

The prince is worried, his parents usually don’t want to talk him out of nowhere. 

He makes it to the throne room. 

“What is it you would like to talk about?” 

There sits the Queen as well, “We want to know if you have feelings for your friend Sunwoo.” 

He stands there in silence, ‘how did they know?’ 

His heart is racing, he really doesn’t know what to say. 

“I’m not trying to say I do, I know you are okay with me being attracted to boys only. But what if I did?” Woah he really just said that. 

“There will be consequences if you do, you know you cannot fall in love with a person like him. It has to be royalty.” 

“Yes father I know, but don’t worry there are no feelings towards him, as he said, he just wants to be friends.” 

That hurt saying that, he doesn’t want to be just friends with Sunwoo. He is on the edge of crying. 

“At the end of the day, we will still love you. But for the sake of the kingdom. Hopefully someone courts you at your party.” 

“Yes father, I promise I won’t disappoint.” 

He already has disappointed in his eyes. 

“You can go back to whatever you were doing.” 

“Goodbye parents,” he bows and starts crying without making it obvious.   
\--  
As soon as he reaches his bed, he starts crying. He has never cried as much as he did right now. He loves Sunwoo, why can’t he just marry him? It’s so unfair to him. He needs Changmin with him. 

He stays there until he hears a knock on the door. “Come in,” he fixes himself. 

“Hey sweetie,” it’s the Queen. 

“Hi mom, what brings you here?”

“I want you to be honest with me, do you like Sunwoo?” 

“Would you be disappointed if I said yes?” 

“No not at all.” 

“I do mom, the moment I laid eyes on him, it felt like love rather than just liking him. He’s just so beautiful and his personality is just amazing. I want to marry him…” 

“Chanhee, it’s okay, I won’t tell your father. It’s okay to love whoever your heart chooses. I must say, he does make a good boyfriend for you.” 

“What if he asks to court me?” 

“Then you say yes and your father doesn’t have to know about it. The secret will be between us and maybe Changmin.” 

“You’re not lying are you mom?” 

“No sweetie, I love you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

“I love you too mom, thank you.” 

“Anytime, now go get yourself a partner.” 

Chanhee thought about it, ‘should I confess to him?’ It seems like worth the shot.


	13. Chapter 13

Because it’s getting closer to Chanhee’s birthday party, he doesn’t have much time to see his friends. Even Changmin, he misses them. There’s only 3 days before his birthday, he decides it wouldn’t hurt to see his friends even though they are showing up to the party. 

“Hey Changmin, let’s go visit the shop. Sunwoo’s to be exact, I know Kevin and Jacob are going to be extremely busy.” 

“Yeah sure, let’s go!” 

The two make their way to the town, Chanhee really wants to confess to Sunwoo before his party so that way he could have a partner to dance with. 

‘It’s okay Chanhee, it’s only your mom and Changmin who will know.’ 

“Hey Changmin?” 

“Yes?” 

“If Sunwoo asks to court me, would you have a problem with it?” 

“No of course not! I know he’s the one for you.” Changmin says with the biggest smile on his face. 

He sees his future with Sunwoo, running the kingdom together with or without the approval of his father. He loves Sunwoo with all his heart, but does Sunwoo feel the same? That’s what leaves him nervous. 

The closer they make it to the shop, Chanhee gets even more nervous.

‘Does Sunwoo even like me?’  
\--  
The jeweler is adding the final touches on the princes head piece for his birthday. He lifts it up to check it out.

“I know you said Chanhee would be the death of you, but I think you’re asking for death at this point.” That scared Sunwoo. 

“Hey ever heard of knocking on the door before entering?” 

“All you do is make jewelery in here, it’s not like you’re fantasizing about making love to the prince.” 

All you see is Sunwoo’s face turn red. Silence. 

“Wait Sunwoo, don’t tell me you actually do.” 

“NO! I don’t, though kissing him does sound nice.” 

“Kim Sunwoo, I’m disappointed in you. When are you going to confess to him?” 

“Juyeon, he is the Prince. There’s no way he has feelings for me. If I really wanted to court him, I know it would be impossible, I could get in a lot of trouble.” 

“Hey it wouldn’t hurt to try, it seems to me like he does feel someway towards you. I’ve noticed something and so has Hyunjae. Go for it!” 

“The prince having feelings for me? In my dreams.” 

“If I were you Sunwoo, I would listen to me.” 

“Whatever Juyeon, leave me alone. I gotta finish this.” 

“It seems like enough to me, I know you can’t wait to see him in what you have created. The one and only Kim Sunwoo, the one who makes jewelery for the royal family and has never failed them.” 

“LEAVE!” 

“You got it future king.” 

Sunwoo rolls his eyes, ‘wait should I listen to Juyeon?’


	14. Chapter 14

“This is it Chanhee, go get your future husband!” 

“Don’t get my hopes up Changmin.”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Changmin opens the door to the shop, “after you your Highness.” 

“I really do hate you, maybe I should replace you with Younghoon.” 

“Okay not with the love of my life, that’s where we cross the line.” 

“Then shut up.” 

The two laugh as they are now inside of the shop.   
\--  
The jewelers hear the sound of the bell that signals someone has entered. 

“I’ll go see who it is, finish that piece.” 

Juyeon makes his way to see that the prince and Changmin are standing right there.

“Ah your Highness,” he bows, “what brings you here? I thought you would be busy with your party. It is in 3 days.” 

“Yes I know, but I figured I could make time to see you guys. Where’s Hyunjae? Surprising to not see him here.” 

Juyeon giggles, “Yeah Hyunjae is committed to us looking our best for your party so he’s finishing up our suits.” 

“Oh he makes suits?” 

“Yeah, it’s his true passion but he never really thought about opening up his own shop. He wants to keep it to himself. He really only makes suits for us, including Jacob and Kevin.” 

“I would love to see what he creates.” 

“You will see in 3 days your Highness, I mean Chanhee I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, anyway is Sunwoo here? I would like to talk to him in private.” 

“Yes he is I’ll go tell him right now.” He bows to tell his friend.   
\--  
Hey, Chanhee is here. He wants to talk to you in private.” 

“Oh well, lead him to this room. Just give me a second, I don’t want him to see anything.”   
\--  
“How are you feeling?” 

“Very nervous but gotta take the chances.” 

As the two were talking, the door to the shop opens, it’s Younghoon. 

“Your Highness! It’s nice to see you again, same as you Changmin.” 

“Hi Younghoon!” Says Changmin, oh if only Chanhee could tease him. 

As the three were talking, Juyeon calls for Chanhee.

“Your Highness, please follow me.” The two leave which means Changmin is left with Younghoon. 

“So, any date to Chanhee’s party?” Asks the shorter. 

“It would be nice to have a date but I’m single, what about you?” 

“Same, unless you wouldn’t mind being my date?” 

“Oh,” Younghoon pauses, “I would be delighted to.”   
\--  
‘It’s okay Chanhee if he rejects you, you won’t be leaving with regret. Or will you?’ 

Juyeon leds him to the room, “thank you Juyeon!” 

“Of course, anytime!” He leaves. 

Sunwoo stands and bows as his sign of respect, “your Highness, Juyeon said you wanted to talk to me?” 

“Yes I did, don’t mind me for I am nervous.” 

“Nervous about what?” 

“Well,” he takes a deep breath, this is it, “I want to tell you something but promise me this will not impact the friendship that we have.”

The jeweler looks at him confused, “of course Chanhee, don’t be afraid. I will never leave your side.” 

“Okay well, Kim Sunwoo I have feelings for you and I have been the moment I first laid eyes on you. I know that I am the prince and I’m sorry but I can’t seem to control my feelings for you. But I love you.” It almost sounds like Chanhee is going to cry. 

Sunwoo cannot believe what he just heard, The Prince has feelings for him? He thinks about Juyeon’s words, maybe he should listen to him. 

He takes a step closer to the prince, “your Highness, it’s okay I too, have feelings for you. I promise if you weren’t the prince I would still be in love with you. I believe that I see a future with you. However, I understand that us being a couple cannot happen. I know that you have to marry royalty.” Saying that hurt Sunwoo but at least Chanhee heard the truth. 

Sunwoo holds the prince by his sides, he wants to kiss him. ‘Oh well, here goes nothing.’ 

He leans in to kiss the prince and the prince is not ashamed to kiss him back. 

They kiss for a few minutes then after they run out of breath, they pull away from each other. Smiles on both of their faces. 

“You’re a great kisser your Highness, should I consider myself to be a lucky man?” 

“I should be the lucky one if anything Sunwoo.” 

They stay standing in silence until Sunwoo speaks up, “so if I wanted to court you, can I?” 

“Yes Sunwoo, of course!” The prince leans in to kiss the jeweler. 

“Well you’re in for a long one, cause no matter what happens, I will love you. I will never leave your side.” 

“Same goes with me, I love you Sunwoo. I know it’s very early to say this but I can’t wait to marry you.” That leaves the jeweler in shock. 

“Hey Chanhee, before we spread the news to our friends, can you promise me one thing?”

“Depends what it is.”

“In 3 days, I don’t want to see you dancing with any other boy except me, maybe Changmin too since I’m nice.”

“Ha, you got it. For now I am yours and yours only.” 

“I like the sound of that.” 

“Me too, now should we go tells our friends?” 

Sunwoo opens the door, “After you, my love.”


	15. Chapter 15

As the now couples steps outside to tell their friends the great news, they look at each other in awe. 

Their friends notice the two and now talk to them. 

“What brings a smile on your face you guys?” Asks Younghoon. 

“Well, Sunwoo has something to tell you guys.” 

“Yes,” he looks at his now lover before he speaks, “I’d like to announce to you guys that me and the prince are now a couple!” 

“WAIT WHAT?!” 

“You heard him, but please keep this a secret between us only, I don’t want to get in serious trouble.” 

“Don’t worry your Highness, your secret is in good hands, we won’t fail you.” 

“We wish nothing but the best for you guys.” 

“Thank you guys, I have to get going unfortunately, see you guys in 3 days!” 

Before the prince leaves the shop, he places a kiss on his lovers cheek. 

“Bye babe, see you soon.” 

“Get home safe.” 

The prince walks out the store with Changmin. 

Younghoon, Juyeon, and Sunwoo look at each other. 

“Damn Sunwoo, you really did that.”

“Yes I did and I’m proud.”


	16. Chapter 16

It’s the morning of Chanhee’s party. Everyone in the castle is running around making sure everything is set for tonight. The King and Queen make sure Changmin helps the prince get ready and Changmin does that. The two are in the princes room making sure Chanhee looks his best. Having made the decision of having the colors being white and gold, the prince sure is proud of himself. 

He looks amazing. 

He is wearing an all white suit with little specks of gold on it. But the one thing Chanhee was excited about, his royal mantle that was all gold. The only thing missing were the pieces Sunwoo, his boyfriend mad. Changmin brings the box in which the jewelery comes in and Chanhee is excited. They did have a conversation about what Chanhee wanted but it was his first time seeing the final product. He already knew his boyfriend wouldn’t disappoint. 

As Changmin opens the box, the prince is speechless. The pieces looked better than what he had imagined. 

There is a pair of gold earrings that have heart shaped diamonds hanging from them. A diamond bracelet that had a gold heart in the middle. A gold necklace that has a diamond pendant shaped as a heart, the prince took a closer look at the necklace. On the back of the pendant it has “I love you” engraved onto it, Chanhee was touched. Last but not least, the crown. To say Chanhee was shocked is an understatement. He seriously cannot believe what he sees. 

The crown, covered in all diamonds, as if Sunwoo wanted the people to be blinded by it. This was something he has never seen before, not even on his parents.

Did Sunwoo really do this for him and not his parents? 

As Changmin finishes helping Chanhee get dressed, he puts on his white silk gloves. Once it is all done, Changmin looks at Chanhee and is left speechless. 

“Woah, I must say Sunwoo is one lucky guy. You really look amazing Chanhee!” 

“I really didn’t lie when I said the jewelery helps me boost my confidence. I wish I met Sunwoo sooner.” 

“Well everything happens for a reason, but I must ask you. What are you gonna do? Didn’t your dad say you’re supposed to find a prince or princess to court tonight?”   
Chanhee froze. He completely forgot about that. He didn’t tell Sunwoo about this, what is he going to do? He needs to tell Sunwoo so he doesn’t lose trust in Chanhee. 

“Changmin, I didn’t tell Sunwoo about that because I forgot. I don’t want him to get mad at me and think that I fell for someone else.” Chanhee is about to cry. 

“Hey, don’t cry. I’m sure Sunwoo will understand, he loves you and he knows you will never such a thing to him. Yeah he’s been your boyfriend for a few days but I know he will never leave you even if you have to do your royal duties.” 

“I guess you’re right, thanks Changmin.” 

As soon as Changmin was going to say something, the king walks in. 

“Changmin, if you can please leave me and Chanhee alone. I would appreciate it.” 

“Of course your Highness.” He bows and leaves. 

Now Chanhee is face to face with his father. He is nervous, did he hear the conversation?

“Chanhee, I will be surprised if you don’t find someone to court tonight. You look amazing, you made a great choice on the colors.” 

“Thank you father.” 

“Can we talk for a second?” 

“Yes, of course father, what is it?” 

“You know that you need to find someone tonight right?” 

“Yes I know, but what if I don’t find someone?” 

“I understand Chanhee, but I will ensure you that there will be someone for you. There are 3 princes coming, try to get to know them. If you don’t think they are fitting for   
you, I will not be disappointed but you need to understand that I cannot pass the title as King down to you without a partner.” 

“Yes father, and I’m not saying this because I already found someone. But what if the person I want to court isn’t royalty?” 

“That would be a problem Chanhee but because I am your father and I love you. I will let you marry whoever it is you want to but I will have to get to know them to see if they are fitting for a prince like you.” 

“Okay, thank you father.” Chanhee goes up to hug his dad. 

“Anything for you son, just know that I love you.” 

As the king walks about the room, the prince bows and says, “I love you too father.”


	17. Chapter 17

The little friend group decide to meet up at Sunwoo’s shop so they can all walk to the castle together. Kevin and Jacob are the last to arrive because according to Kevin, Jacob changed his outfit 5 times just for his final outfit to be the first one he wore. 

“So Sunwoo, who are you trying to impress tonight? I have never seen you like this.” Says Kevin. 

“Did Chanhee not tell you? Him and Sunwoo are now a couple.” 

“YOU’RE KIDDING???” The couple says at the same time. 

“Yeah we confessed to each other 3 days ago and here we are.” 

“What about Chanhee, I mean he is the prince after all?” 

“We love each other, we are willing to take any risk.” 

“That’s cute, I’m happy for you guys!” 

“Thanks Jacob.” 

They stood in silence until they hear a voice. 

“LEE JUYEON!” They see Juyeon running out from the back of the shop. 

“Help me, I might have accidentally stained Hyunjaes pants with dirt.” 

“Let me see Hyunjae. I don’t want deaths before we go to Chanhee’s party.” Hyunjae walks up to Younghoon who’s looking at his pants. 

The dust seems it can be easily dusted off so that’s exactly what Younghoon does. 

“See, all clean now. Next time try to see if it can be solved first before you decide to kill your boyfriend.” 

“Thanks Younghoon.” 

“Um. I think you owe me an apology.” Says Juyeon with his arms crossed which makes Hyunjae laugh. 

“You’re right, sorry baby.” He gives him a peck on the cheek. 

“Ew get a room.” Says Kevin. 

“Oh yeah like you and Jacob don’t kiss.” 

“We do and more than that but not when people are watching.” 

“Okay dude that might’ve been a little TMI.” 

“Oh shit, you’re right.” 

There’s that awkward moment of silence until Juyeon says: 

“Okay we should get going, I don’t think Sunwoo’s boyfriend can wait any longer.” 

“Speaking of boyfriend, Younghoon, how are things going with Changmin?” 

“Oh I mean we confessed to each other but we never took the next step.” Younghoon says while scratching his head. 

“Well aren’t you dumb.” 

“Well not as dumb as Changmin, he hasn’t even told Chanhee what’s going on and they are best friends.” 

“Oh Changmin is going to get his ass beat when Chanhee finds out.” 

“Okay guys let’s go party!”


	18. Chapter 18

The friends arrive to the party and show their invitations to be let in. 

Once they enter, they see how the castle is covered in all white and gold. To say they are speechless is an understatement. It really does look beautiful. They are escorted by Sangyeon to the ballroom. Once they get there, they sit down in a table that was reserved especially for them. They are all touched that the prince actually cares about them. At the end of the day, they are all friends. 

“I know I’m pretty poor but this really spoke poor to me.” Says Kevin

“Yeah, this is far from what I was thinking. I mean it is the royal family after all.” 

“So Sunwoo,” says Hyunjae, “are you scared Chanhee is going to talk to other guys?” 

“I mean yeah but it’s not like I can defend him without the King wanting my ass to get executed for being in love with his son.”

They all laugh and talk about business. Especially Hyunjae, the suits that were made for all of them were beautiful, it would be worth it if he opened up his own shop.   
Gold was implemented into their suits to sort of match the prince but of course, no one matched at all. Their styles were so different, Hyunjae was that good. 

As they continued talking while eating the really delicious food, Changmin stops by the table greet them. 

“Hey guys! You are all looking very bomb, especially you Sunwoo, Chanhee is going to faint.” That left Sunwoo blushing. 

“Thanks, Changmin, you’re looking very nice yourself.” Younghoon says following a wink. Changmin also lost it there. 

“Where is Chanhee by the way?” Says Juyeon. 

“Oh he’s in his room while they wait to present him. Don’t worry he ate already, all he has to do is say a little speech and he’ll be ours the rest of the night.” 

“You mean he’ll be mine for the rest of the night.” 

“You know what I mean Sunwoo, stop being protective, it’s only been 3 days since he became your boyfriend.” 

As Changmin finishes his sentence, the King and Queen stop by the table to greet their special guests. 

“Well aren’t you group of boys looking very handsome tonight.” Says the Queen. 

“Thank you Your Highness, you two are looking very ravishing yourselves.” Younghoon says. They all stood up and bowed. 

“It really is great you guys came, this is the first party Chanhee has friends to spend time with that aren’t Changmin. But I have a request from you all.” 

“And what might that be your Highness?” Says Sunwoo. If Chanhee is involved he will most definitely pay attention to the King for his request. 

“Tonight, we have 3 princes coming from different kingdoms coming to see who Chanhee wants to marry,” the groups of friends all stare at Sunwoo, “I want you all to be there while Chanhee gets to know them in case they might harm him.” Before the King and Queen, they say “of course your Highness.” 

They all sat in silence when Changmin speaks up. “I’m so sorry Sunwoo I forgot this was happening tonight.” 

“I don’t think I can stay here anymore, I have to go.” As soon as Sunwoo stood up, Juyeon pushes him back to his chair. “No, Sunwoo, you are staying. I know Chanhee would never do such a thing. He loves you, I know he will choose you over any prince.” 

“But what if he finds one of them to be better than me, I mean I’m not a part of royalty.” 

“Chanhee doesn’t care about that Sunwoo, if he did, you guys would not be a couple. There really is nothing to worry about. I mean cmon I have spent nights with him crying because all he wants is to spend the rest of his life with you.” Changmin says.

“Really?” 

“Yes dude, it’s crazy I need more fingers to be able to count all the nights. I’m not exaggerating when I say this but Chanhee would give up his title as prince just for you Sunwoo.” 

Sunwoo is on the verge of crying, he can’t believe that Chanhee really loves him. He just wants to see Chanhee and kiss him. But at the same time, he is not ready to see Chanhee because he’s probably going to faint after seeing how beautiful he is. 

After that, music started playing which caught everyone’s attention. They all turn around to face the stage where the King and Queen, they are probably ready to present Chanhee to everyone. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, before we bring our son out. We would just like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate his birthday. He is our only son so this day makes it extra special for us. As he turns 21, he is ready to become king soon. Just recently, we met a group of his friends and we would like to thank them because they have allowed Chanhee to feel happy and it has been a while since he was truly happy.” They all stare at each other and smile. “Now it is time, here is our son, the Prince, Choi Chanhee. Please stand as we greet him.” 

As everyone is standing getting ready to greet the prince, Sunwoo is nervous. He is going to see his boyfriend be the center of attention tonight. 

Next thing you know, Chanhee is walking towards the center of stage in between his parents. He waves at everyone and catches a glimpse of his friends which makes him even more happy. 

Sunwoo cannot believe it. His boyfriend is so beautiful, he knows everyone is in shock but he doesn’t bother looking around the room, he wants to keep his eyes on Chanhee the rest of the night. ‘Damn how did I get so lucky?’ He was very proud of himself for the jewelery he made. They make eye contact and Chanhee can see Sunwoo’s lips say ‘I love you,’ which makes Chanhee blush.


	19. Chapter 19

“Good evening everyone. It really feels amazing to be standing in front of all of you to celebrate my birthday. This is the first birthday where I invite my friends so I would just like to thank them for accepting my friendship offer.” He looks at his friends who are all smiling. “I would also like to thank the King and Queen for loving me especially since I am their only child. The fact that I am now 21 and not married is disappointing but I promise I will marry someone that I can rule the kingdom with.” He makes eye contact with Sunwoo, hopefully he gets the message that he loves him. “Now, it’s time to enjoy the rest of the night. Thank you all.” As Chanhee finishes his speech, everyone is clapping and he makes his way to talk to his friends. 

Once he gets there, “Damn Chanhee I always found you attractive since the beginning but I’m seriously contemplating on leaving Juyeon for you.” That causes everyone to laugh. 

“Thanks Hyunjae but I know you are very happy with Juyeon. Plus I have my special someone too.” He puts his arms around Sunwoo. 

“You really do look beautiful baby, I almost died once I saw you.”

“You all look amazing, Hyunjae you did an amazing job.” 

“Thanks Chanhee, it was worth all the sleepless nights.” 

As they all continue talking, people come up from behind and surprises the prince. 

The group of friends have their eyes on Sunwoo, who has his eyes on the people that just approached his boyfriend. They seem to be the princes the king was talking about earlier. Sunwoo knows he has to be cautious about how protective he gets of Chanhee. 

“Choi Chanhee, it really is an honor to meet such a beautiful person like you.” The unknown person offers Chanhee his hand. Chanhee kindly shakes it, but the other lifes   
his hand up to place a kiss on it. That leaves Chanhee flustered and Sunwoo a little mad. 

“Of course, may I know who I have the honor of speaking to?” 

The three stare at each other signaling who should speak first 

“My name is Ju Haknyeon, prince of the Ju Kingdom.”

“Son Youngjae, prince of the Son Kingdom. But you can call me eric” 

“Heo Hyunjoon, prince of the Heo Kingdom, truly a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Pleasure to meet all of you! Would you like to go to a more quiet room to talk?” 

“Yes your Highness.” 

“Changmin? Please lead them to the hallway, I’ll be there in a second.” 

“You got it Chanhee.” 

As Changmin walks away with the princes, Chanhee turns around to face Sunwoo. “Baby I’m sorry I forgot about having to choose one of the princes to marry. But don’t worry I know none of them will captivate me. You’re the only for me. I will make sure you’re the only I’ll marry in the future.” 

“It’s okay babe, just be careful. We’ll follow right behind you and make sure we aren’t obvious.” 

Their friends huddle around them so they can kiss and there goes Chanhee. 

Younghoon comes up to tap Sunwoo on the shoulder.

“Hey Sunwoo, it’ll be okay, trust Chanhee.” 

“You’re right Younghoon, let’s go follow them.”


	20. Chapter 20

Chanhee makes his way to where Changmin and the princes are. As soon as he gets there he pulls his friend to the side, “Changmin please stay with me just in case.” 

“Of course Chanhee.”   
\--  
As he and the rest of the princes are chatting, Sunwoo and the others try their best to hide themselves to keep an eye out on Chanhee. They see Changmin who gives them a sign that everything is okay for now. 

“Sunwoo I understand Chanhee is your boyfriend but you need to know that if Chanhee feels uncomfortable, do not confront them. We cannot have you in trouble, they are princes after all.” 

“Yes, I know I just have a bad feeling about them.” 

As they are hiding, they see 2 of the princes walk away which means Chanhee is still with one of them. 

“We’ll go see if something is going on.” Hyunjae and Juyeon follow them just in case. 

“I know Eric has been pining for that prince for the longest time. He never got to meet him.” The couple listens very carefully. “Hopefully tonight is his night, he could get some action if you know what I mean.” 

“Yeah I know, imagine being in the same bed as Chanhee, you would have to be very lucky.” The two princes leave the castle. 

The couple look at each other as the princes walk away, “okay we have to alert them, this can’t happen. What if he tries to use some kind of force on Chanhee?” Hyunjae says. 

“Yeah you’re right, let’s go babe.” The couple runs to their friends, they’re further than what they had thought. 

“Guys! We have some news.” 

“What’s up Juyeon?” Jacob blurs as he seems to be more concerned about Chanhee. 

“We’re pretty sure the prince that’s left with Chanhee is trying to share a bed with him if you know what I mean.” 

They all look at Sunwoo who is mad. There is no way he’s going to let someone use Chanhee like that. 

“Where’s Changmin?” 

As soon as he said that, Changmin approaches. 

“Guys, I can’t find Chanhee, I had my back faced against them for a second and then next thing you know, he’s gone. I’m scared.” 

“Okay we’re going to split up, Changmin obviously you know the castle the most, me and Younghoon will go with you. Jacob and Kevin, take a left. Hyunjae and Juyeon, go right. We’ll meet up here again in case none of us can find them.” 

“You got it Sunwoo, let’s go guys, Chanhee might be in danger. Be careful everyone”   
The friends split ways, yeah they definitely think something will happen to Chanhee


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the slight rape happens, just a head up. Hope you're enjoying this!

Kevin and Jacob are basically considered as the parents of that friend group. They were Chanhee’s first friends besides Changmin, he is special to them. As they are walking around, they become even more scared.

“Why are castles so big? It’s not like they have a million kids.” 

“No Kevin they don’t but it’s not like Chanhee’s parents are the ones that built it.”

“You’re right, I’m just scared because it’s so big we might miss a room that he could be in. God knows what the prince is planning to do.” 

“It’s okay, I know one of us will find Chanhee and make sure he is safe. We care about him even if he wasn’t the prince.”

The couple continues walking around the part of the castle they were assigned to. Hand in hand, no sign of Chanhee. But they don’t give up.   
\--

Juyeon and Hyunjae, though they are roughly new friends with Chanhee, they still care about him. His amazing personality just really stuck with them, a human like Chanhee is worth saving no matter what the costs are.

“I’m afraid we’re going to the ones that are lost at the end, I didn’t the castle was this big. All these empty rooms too.” 

“It’s okay Hyunjae, we’ll find Chanhee and if we don’t the others will. He is going to be safe.” 

“I’m worried about Sunwoo, he loves him so much. I can tell he wants to marry Chanhee. I remember him saying he will die for him if he has to.” 

They continue walking holding hands and still no sing of Chanhee. They are worried sick. 

“Let’s continue I’m not giving up. We need Chanhee safe.”

And that’s exactly what they do. They need their friend back.   
\--  
Sunwoo’s stomach drops even more when the more rooms they find, still no sign of Chanhee. 

“Where the fuck are these guys, I swear once I find this prince, he’s going to be dead.” 

“Sunwoo, you’re not killing anyone tonight, we will find Chanhee. Changmin, how much more rooms are there?” 

“A lot more than you think Younghoon, but thankfully they are all close to each other so it would be quicker for us since we are 3.” 

“How do you think the others doing?” 

“Probably not so good, there are rooms that are hidden. I would hope they found them though. If there’s no luck here, they might be outside. There’s still his room though, I highly doubt they will be there but it doesn’t hurt to check.” 

The closer they are getting to Chanhee’s room, a sound can be heard. 

“You guys hear that? Let’s go, it might be them.”   
\--  
Moments before.

Chanhee and Eric were having a normal conversation. To Chanhee, he seemed like a cool guy, he wasn’t uncomfortable yet. There they are, in Chanhee’s bedroom. At first Chanhee was nervous going to the room but it seemed like everything was fine… until. 

“How’s the love life going for you Chanhee?”

“I would say very well, I have always kept my eyes on someone who loves me back.” 

“Oh really? I’m sure I can be better than whoever that person is.” 

“How would you prove that?” 

“Well, if you’ve never made love with your supposed parter. I can show you right now how great I am at that.” 

“I’m sorry-” As soon as Chanhee said those words, he was cut off by Eric grabbing him by the waist and pushing him on the bed. 

“You’re about to have the time of your life, your Highness.” Eric begins to kiss him all over and take off the princes clothes.

“Get off of me!” 

Chanhee knew something was off about these guys from the beginning. 

“Help!” He wishes someone can hear him. He starts to cry.   
\--  
They are now in front of the princes room. 

“Help!” Can be heard which causes Sunwoo to just barge into the room and there he saw. Eric on top of Chanhee playing with him. Sunwoo is disgusted. 

“Get off of him!” Is all he can say before he pulls Eric off of his boyfriend. 

He throws punches, Sunwoo is mad. He cannot let this happen to his Chanhee. 

“Take him away guys, make sure no one sees.” 

“Got it Sunwoo, we’ll might up later.” 

As they leave with Eric, Sunwoo runs up to Chanhee. 

“Chanhee are you okay? I’m so sorry we didn’t keep an eye on you. I let this happen.” He begins to cry. 

He gets no response from Chanhee because he’s also crying. He holds onto Chanhee make sure he doesn’t let go. 

“Baby it’s okay, I’m here now. I won’t leave you like that again. I love you.”

“I love you too Sunwoo, can I sleep?” 

“Yes of course, I’ll stay here for however long you would like me to.” 

“Stay the night?” 

“Okay Chanhee I will. But I must leave first thing in the morning so your parents don’t get suspicious.”

“Thank you Sunwoo, good night.” 

“Good night my love.”


	22. Chapter 22

It’s been a week since Chanhee’s party happened. The King begins to notice something is off about his son. The King noticed Chanhee didn’t court any of the princes that attended, however that wasn’t thing the King has noticed. He noticed that his son would blush every time Sunwoo was brought up. 

“Sangyeon, please get Changmin for me. I would like to speak to him.” 

“Of course your Highness.” Sangyeon bows and gets Changmin.   
\--  
“Yes your Highness? I was told you wanted to speak to me?” 

“Ah yes Changmin, I do have one question.” 

“And what might it be?” 

“Is my son in a relationship with Sunwoo?” 

Changmin knows he must tell the truth because he would be in a lot of trouble if he lied. He sighs before saying: 

“Yes your Highness he is.” I’m sorry Chanhee.

“Thank you for telling me the truth, without Chanhee knowing I want you to get Sunwoo for me. I promise you no one is in trouble, I would just like to have a word with him.” 

“Yes your Highness, I’ll go get him as soon as possible.” Changmin bows and is on his way to get Sunwoo. He’s scared of what’s to happen to their relationship.   
\--  
Changmin really feels bad for doing this to Chanhee without him knowing but he seriously doesn’t want any problems. 

He reaches the shop where he hasn’t seen his other friends in a week. 

There’s Younghoon, oh how Changmin wishes he can ask Younghoon on a date but there’s something more important that he has to do. 

“Hey Changmin, it’s been a while. How are you? Where’s Chanhee?”

That catches Sunwoo’s and Juyeon’s attention and there they are at the front of the shop too. 

“Changmin! It’s been forever, what’s going on?” 

“Hey guys, it’s nice to see you guys again. We have a problem though…” 

The three look at each other, Sunwoo walks closer to Changmin. 

“What do you mean? Is Chanhee okay?” 

“Yeah he’s fine, he misses you of course Sunwoo. But the problem does relate to your relationship.” 

“Keep going I’m listening.” 

“Earlier the King had asked me if you and Chanhee were in a relationship and I never lie to the King so I had to say yes. He wants to speak to you Sunwoo. I’m so sorry I really am.”

Sunwoo stands there in shock. ‘What’s going to happen?’

“I promise you though Sunwoo you’re not in trouble, even the King said it himself. He just wants to talk to you.” 

“Okay let’s go then, gotta get this over with. If anything happens to me, Juyeon ask Hyunjae or Younghoon to run the shop with you.” 

“Good luck Sunwoo, we hope your relationship with Chanhee is allowed.” 

‘So do I.’ There he goes with Changmin. He’s scared. 

“Does Chanhee know about this?” 

“I’m not allowed to tell him which makes me feel even more bad.”  
\--  
“Hey father, have you seen Changmin?” 

“Hello son, I actually sent him to the town to get something. He should be here soon, stay here with me actually I want to talk to you once he gets here.” 

There they are Chanhee standing in front of the King wondering what’s going on. As he stands there, the door opens. Changmin and Sunwoo? What’s he doing here? Chanhee looks back at the King.

“Father what’s going on? Why is Sunwoo here?” 

“Stay silent Chanhee, I’ll let you know when you can talk.” 

He looks back to see Changmin and Sunwoo closer. 

“Changmin please hold Chanhee to the side.” That’s exactly what he does.   
“Your Highness,” Sunwoo says as he bows, “what is it you like to talk about?”

“I know it’s unfortunate for me to say this but I know about the relationship you have with my son. I want you know that you are not in trouble however, there are certain things you have to do to prove to me that you are worthy of courting my son.” 

Sunwoo looks back at Chanhee who’s speechless. He mouths and ‘it’s okay.’ 

“Of course your Highness, I love your son so much. He is the one I want to marry, I’ll do anything for us to stay together.” 

“Here it is Sunwoo, I’ll be asking you to go to a town that is very far from here. You will be going through multiple types of training sessions. I will be visiting you to see how you are doing. If you haven’t figured it out already, you will be a year without Chanhee. The only way you can communicate is through letters. Are you up for it?”

“As I said already, I will do anything for your son. When am I leaving?” 

“Tomorrow morning, I’m letting you spend the rest of the day with Chanhee.” 

“Thank you your Highness. I’m ready for this.” 

Sunwoo leaves with Chanhee followed by Changmin.   
\--  
“Are you sure you’re up for this? There’s no way I’m worth all that.” 

“Chanhee baby, you are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life, I’ll do anything for you.” He gives him a peck on the lips.

They arrive at the shop where all their friends are.

“Oh thank god he’s alive. Sunwoo what happened? Are you guys okay?” 

“Yeah, thanks for the concern.” 

“What did the King tell you guys?”

“If I really want to be with Chanhee, I have to be a year without him in a town that’s very far from here for training sessions.” 

“Oh wow, Chanhee are you okay with this?” 

“I don’t think a year without Sunwoo’s kisses will be okay but if he really wants to do this then I can’t complain.” They laugh. 

“I leave tomorrow morning so Juyeon prepare for a year with me.” 

“I’ll be fine Sunwoo, we’re the ones that will be worried for you.” 

“Let’s go to the beach or something to enjoy this day!”   
They all agree so they’re on their way. 

\--  
The friends are enjoying the time of their life. But Sunwoo and Kevin are standing there talking. 

“Are you ready for what’s to come?” 

“Yeah, like I said, Chanhee is the one I want to be with. Are you ready?” 

“For what?” 

“I thought you were proposing to Jacob?”   
“Oh you’re right, thank you so much for the ring.” He pulls it out. Sunwoo is happy that he got to create something that means so much to his friends. 

“I gotta say, it’s beautiful even though I made it.” 

“Of course mister ‘I make jewelery for the royal family but I’ll soon be king.’” 

“Shut up Kevin, there’s a possibility the King won’t let me.” 

“Hey, gotta keep your head up. I know you’ll do amazing up there.” 

As they kept talking, the rest of their friends knew what time it was. Kevin is about to propose to Jacob. 

“Jacob, come closer.” Kevin holds his hand out for Jacob to take.

Jacob is a little confused as to why everyone is surrounding them. 

“What’s going on?”

“Jacob Bae.” 

“That’s my name.” 

“In these 3 years that we have been together, I’ve been the happiest person on this earth. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. I remember when we first met, I wanted to marry you so here I am.” Kevin drops down on one knee. “Jacob Bae, will you marry me?” 

The friends all scream and shout while the couple is crying, but they are tears of happiness. It took a while for Jacob to recover and give an answer. 

“Kevin Moon it would be an honor, of course!” 

That leaves them all screaming even more. 

Chanhee is happy to see that his friends are finally going to live their dream life. 

Sunwoo hold him by the waist and kisses his neck, “that’ll be us, give me a year.” 

That makes Chanhee want to cry but he hugs his boyfriend back.

They all celebrate the rest of the day.   
\--  
It’s the next morning which means it’s the day Sunwoo leaves. The friends were all gathered except for Chanhee who was the one they were waiting on before sending Sunwoo. As soon as the prince gets there, the King beings to speak. 

“Kim Sunwoo, today is the day you are off. Remember you are being sent to prove that you are perfect for my son, are you sure you are up for it?” 

“Of course your Highness, I am more than ready.”

“Alright then, time to say your final goodbyes.” 

He says goodbye to everyone but Chanhee was the last one. He walks up to his boyfriend. 

“Remember Chanhee, I’m doing this because I love you, don’t forget that. I’ll be sure to write whenever I can.” He hugs and kisses his boyfriend. 

“You know it’s hard not to cry.” 

“I know I’m trying not to cry either but I will once I get in the carriage.” 

“Be careful Sunwoo, I love you too.” They let go of each other and there goes Sunwoo into the carriage. 

All Chanhee has to do is wait a year.


	23. Chapter 23

It’s been a little over a year since Chanhee last saw Sunwoo. Today is the day he returns. Chanhee is worried, what if the King doesn’t approve of Sunwoo? He gets ready and heads to the main entrance of the castle where everyone is waiting. 

“Hey Chanhee! Are you excited?” Asks Jacob. Sunwoo missed out on a lot in the year he was gone, not only did Kevin and Jacob get married, Juyeon proposed to Hyunjae and they are getting married the next day. Younghoon and Changmin had also finally became a couple.

“Yes I am but also nervous.” 

“Don’t worry it’ll be okay, I know Sunwoo didn’t fail.” Comes Hyunjae now.

As soon as that sentenced finished, they hear the King say, “there he is.” 

Sunwoo had actually arrived, Chanhee couldn’t be more excited to finally see his boyfriend after one year. 

“Chanhee please stand back and wait til I say you can approach him.” 

The carriage gets to a stop and there is Sunwoo, he looks a lot different then before. He definitely got stronger. They immediately made eye contact which made Sunwoo so   
happy. 

“Welcome back Sunwoo, I know you’re ready to find out what the results are.” 

“Of course your Highness, even if I don’t pass it was an experience I will never forget.”

“Well, after all those days you went through, I want to say congratulations. You are more than perfect for Chanhee. Your relationship is approved by us and you two are allowed to marry whenever you want to!” 

That makes Chanhee run of to Sunwoo. As he does, they both fall over but that doesn’t matter because as long as Sunwoo is in Chanhee’s arm. They kissed for a good minute before they pulled away from each other. Everyone is clapping for the couple, now all they have to do is wait for the proposal.   
\--  
“So Sunwoo, when are you proposing?” 

“Maybe tomorrow, today is your special day though Juyeon. Are you excited?” 

“Most definitely thank you for the rings by the way, Hyunjae loved his proposal ring wait til he sees this one.” 

“Of course for my best friends.” 

Today is the day Juyeon and Hyunjae get married, as much as Sunwoo was sad he couldn’t be there for Kevin and Jacob’s wedding, he was very happy to be there for his best friends wedding. 

“Well Juyeon, it’s time, let’s head over there.”   
\--   
“Lee Jaehyun, do you take Juyeon to be your husband. To be the one that will stay with you until the end?” 

“I do.” 

“Lee Juyeon, do you take Jaehyun to be your husband. To be the one that will stay with you until the end?”

“I do.” 

“You may now kiss the groom.” 

As the now wedded couple is kissing, their friends cheer for them. They couldn’t be happier. 

“That will be us soon.” 

“Sunwoo stop, knowing you, you probably won’t propose until next year.” 

“Babe don’t be sad we’re supposed to be happy for our friends.” 

“I am happy you were the one who brought it up!” 

“Okay relax, let’s go congratulate them.” 

As soon as the couple finished kissing, they all gathered together to celebrate. 

“Seriously guys, thank you for coming. It means the world to us.” 

“Of course Juyeon, there’s no way we could have missed today.” 

“Let’s go celebrate!”  
\--  
It’s the day Sunwoo was waiting for besides the day he came back from the training sessions. He’s going to be popping the question. To say he’s nervous is an understatement, what if Chanhee says no? 

“Hey Sunwoo, let’s go, you have a mission to accomplish.” 

“I’ll be out right now.” 

They agreed to meet Chanhee and Changmin at the beach the night after the wedding. As much as Sunwoo would have wanted the King and Queen to watch their son being proposed to, he was too nervous to do it in front of them. He made sure he had the ring he had made for Chanhee. Originally he wanted to give Chanhee the ring when he left but he figured it would have been better if it was his engagement ring. It’s very simple, a silver band with a single diamond. He remembered Chanhee saying he liked very simple rings so he made sure to take it into consideration. 

“Kevin, Juyeon, can you guys come here?” Asked Sunwoo who didn’t feel like going in the water. So there they are now standing in front of Sunwoo. 

“What’s up?”

“How do you propose?” 

“The action is definitely harder than words, but take a deep breath in. Give a short little speech of how Chanhee is special to you and then you get down on one knee.” Says Kevin. “I mean you saw me propose to Jacob.” 

“What’s going on here?” It’s Chanhee so they all act like nothing is going on. 

“Nothing don’t worry, we were just talking.” He sticks his hand out for Chanhee to grab. Everyone else gathers. 

“Hey Chanhee?” 

“Yes Sunwoo.” 

“I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I always said to myself that even getting you to be my boyfriend would be impossible but here we are. Everything that I do is for you and your happiness. I promise that I will you forever, you are the one for me. Will you marry me?”

Chanhee is shocked, he didn’t think Sunwoo would actually propose soon. But he knows that Sunwoo is the one for him. 

“Kim Sunwoo, yes I will marry you.”

Sunwoo holds Chanhee by his waist and lifts him up in the air. Everyone is cheering. He’s brought down and there they are, kissing. They couldn’t want it any other way.


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone, including the King and Queen are gathered around to see the prince get married. 

“Kim Sunwoo, do you take Chanhee to be your husband? Do you promise to never leave his side and help him rule the Kingdom?” 

“I do.” 

“Choi Chanhee, do you take Sunwoo to be your husband? To be the one that will rule the Kingdom with you as future King?” 

“I do.” 

They smile at each other, they are in it for life. 

“You may now kiss the prince.” 

They get closer and closer until their lips meet. They can’t believe it, it’s official. Sunwoo is married to the prince. 

Everyone including the King and Queen are cheering for the next couple to rule the Kingdom. 

They are now together with their friends. 

“Well there’s one more couple left now.” They all turn to look at Younghoon and Changmin. 

“This is not about us, this is about our future kings.” 

“Oh right that means I have to call Sunwoo ‘your Highness’ that’s gross. He doesn’t deserve that title.” Juyeon says which leaves everyone laugh but receives a slap from Sunwoo. 

“You’re calling me Sunwoo, be lucky I’m nice.” 

“I’m sorry your Highness.” 

“Lee Juyeon I swear.” 

The King and Queen approach the group. 

“Congratulations you two, we wish nothing but the best for you and the Kingdom. Please remember that the coronation ceremony is next week. Now go on and celebrate on your own.” 

Chanhee had requested no party for their wedding and the King and Queen were more than happy to let their son celebrate his wedding his way. 

There they are back at the beach, where they all proposed. No one knew that Younghoon was going to propose to Changmin so they were in for a surprise. 

“Hey guys look what I found!” Says Younghoon to grabs his friends attention since he was the one furthest away from them. 

They all gathered with Changmin being the last one, Younghoon pulls him closer. That’s where everyone got the hint as to what was about to happen. 

“Ji Changmin, I always knew you were cute the moment I saw you, wanting you to be mine wasn’t my first instinct but then I realized that you were the one for me. All the memories we’ve made together will multiply in the future. I want to be by my side for the rest of our lives, will you marry me?” 

Usually, the reaction would be in shock but Changmin jumped on top of Younghoon and began to kiss him. 

“Of course I will, I’ve been waiting for this to happen!” 

Now there they are, waiting for the day of their wedding.


	25. Chapter 25

There they are, the final couple to get married. 

“You may now kiss the groom.” 

Cheers from everyone. The friend group have come so far, all the ups and downs were all worth it. 

“Congratulations best friend! You’re for sure not single!” Says the prince. 

“Thanks Chanhee, but we still got your coronation in a few hours.” 

“Ah you’re right, we gotta go get ready. Younghoon I’m taking your husband, I need help.” 

“Oh wow okay Chanhee yeah just take him away from me.” 

They all laugh but they all understood.   
\--  
There stand the King and Queen and in front of them, Chanhee and Sunwoo on their knees as they wait to be called the next kings of the Kingdom. 

“As former King of the Choi Kingdom, I now crown you, Choi Chanhee and Kim Sunwoo the next Kings for our Kingdom. Please take extra care of these innocent people that bring joy to us.” 

The crowns are now passed down. They bow at each other. This is it. 

“Your Highnesses,” says Kevin, that catches their attention. When they turn around they see their friends all bowing down. 

“Oh stop it guys, you know you don’t have to do that.” Says Chanhee.

“We know but we like to mess around.” 

“I hate you guys.” Says Sunwoo.

“Sunwoo that’s not how you speak to your people.” 

“Right, I’m very sorry.” 

“Don’t even apologize we’re used to this Sunwoo.”   
\--  
Since Chanhee and Sunwoo are now kings, they made some adjustments to the castle. Their friends now live there and they also provided them with jobs. Today was just a normal day, they were all planning to just hang out in the garden. 

As they were waiting for the time to come. Chanhee was standing on the balcony of his and Sunwoo’s room. When suddenly, he feels hands wrapped around his waist. Must be Sunwoo. 

“Hey baby, what are you thinking about?” 

“Well,” he starts off, “it’s crazy how we became who we are right now.” 

“That’s true, 2 days ago I was just a jeweler now I’m King.” They both laugh. “I love you Chanhee, i hope you know that. It’s not because you were prince, but because you were just the sweetest and prettiest person I’ve laid eyes on.”

“I love you too Sunwoo, trust me I know that. Let’s go meet up with our friends?” 

“Sounds like a plan, after you.”   
\--  
The 4 married couples, together. Chanhee couldn’t be happier. 

“How do kids sound?” 

“HYUNJAE!” 

“What?” 

“You know we can’t have kids.” 

“Biologically no but there are places where orphaned kids are. We should adopt one, please Juyeon.” He says with a pout.

“Fine, let’s go one day, what about you guys?” 

“I think me and Jacob are okay without kids. And by the look on Changmin’s face, I think he is too.” 

“Chanhee?” 

“I mean it’s never crossed my mind, it would be nice but it’s all up to Sunwoo.” 

“Having a kid wouldn’t hurt, let’s do it Chanhee.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“100%”


	26. Chapter 26

Another year has passed, Sunwoo still cannot believe where he is right now. 

3 years ago, he had met the prince for the first time. Since then he wanted to be his forever. As he wakes up, he sees his husband and their son. 

“Dad, you’re awake!”

“Yes I am, how are you son?” They decided to adopt a 4 year old boy, Jinho, and no regrets were made. 

“I’m good, let’s go eat!” 

“Okay, go ahead, me and dad will be downstairs soon, we still have to get ready.” 

“Okay bye!” Their son gives them a kiss on the cheek. 

Now the Kings are left alone. 

“I still can’t believe this is reality.” 

“Sunwoo we got married a year ago, I think it’s about time you believe it.” Chanhee says with a giggle. 

“If you were in my position, you wouldn’t believe it either.” 

“Chanhee?” 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For being curious about who I was.” 

That leaves Chanhee smiling. 

“Thank you for helping me look pretty Sunwoo.” 

“Anything for you, your Highness.” 

They kiss for a while until they realize that they have a son to share breakfast with. There they go, as kings, hand in hand to meet up with their friends as well. 

‘I guess I should believe this is reality.’ Thinks Sunwoo in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this au! I hope you enjoyed! I will continue to write more au's. Follow me on twitter! @ deobibub!


End file.
